Laze Loneozner
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Fixer Laze "Fixer" Loneozner | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = Mechanic | race = | gender = | base of operations = Anchorhead, Tatooine | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Anthony Forrest }} Laze Loneozner is a fictional mechanic, and a minor character featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. He originally appeared in a scene from the 1977 production of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, but the scene was ultimately cut from the film. He was played by actor Anthony Forrest. The character also appeared in the novelization of the film, which is technically the first appearance of the character. He also appeared in the Star Wars: The Original Radio Drama audio program where he was voiced by Adam Arkin. The character also appeared in the Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike video game where he was voiced by Timothy Omundson. Biography Laze Loneozner was a young man with fair skin and dark hair from the planet Tatooine. He lived in the town of Anchorhead during the years leading up to the Galactic Civil War. As a youth, Laze developed a keen mechanical aptitude, which earned him the nickname "Fixer". He worked, and often hung out, at a power distribution center known as Tosche Station. As a young man in his twenties, Laze began associating with a group of locals - several of whom were a few years younger than. Among these were Biggs Darklighter, Deak, Luke Skywalker, and Janek Sunber - who was about the same age as Laze. Loneozner began dating a girl named Camie Marstrap, who was several years his junior. Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope; deleted scenes.Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker; Official novelization of the movie. Laze was very competitive, and tired of always being bested at vehicular sports such as racing landspeeders or T-16 Skyhoppers. To compensate for this, he developed his own sport: sand-surfing, which entailed surfing across the dunes while holding onto a cord attached to either a speeder or a skyhopper. Loneozner excelled at this, and even Luke and Biggs were impressed with him. Laze's daredevil antics got the better of him however, when he attempted to sand surf across the Great Pit of Carkoon using a skiff locked on automatic pilot. Fixer crashed during this stunt and his body began to tumble into the pit. The pit was home to a nesting creature called a Sarlacc, which reached out for him with one of its tentacles. It began dragging Laze into the pit, and Biggs Darklighter had to leap down and rescue him by slicing him free with a vibro-blade. Star Wars Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi; "The Pit". Sometime later, after Biggs had gone off to join the Imperial Academy, elements of the Galactic Civil War began to have an effect on Tatooine. Luke had witnessed an orbital battle taking place between an Imperial Star Destroyer and a Blockade runner. While excitedly telling the story to his friends, Laze expressed little interest. Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker; Official novelization of the movie. Shortly thereafter, Imperial stormtroopers murdered Luke's foster parents, Owen and Beru Lars. Many of the locals thought that Tusken Raiders may have been responsible. As Luke had hurriedly left Tatooine following this event, no one was sure whether he had been killed or not. It was around this time that Laze's relationship with Camie strengthened. The two were eventually married. During the war, the corporate interests of the House of Tagge began buying up many of the moisture farms in the surrounding area. Laze quit his job at Tosche Station and became a landlord for some of Tagge's new properties, including the Lars' moisture farm. Fixer reunited with Skywalker during this time when he caught him snooping about in his old family home, which Laze and Camie were now occupying. Their reunion was short, and Laze suspected that Luke was now a member of the Rebel Alliance. Camie and he informed the Imperials of Skywalker's presence, but then regretted doing so. Laze caught up with Luke at Chalmun's Cantina and warned him that the Imperials were looking for him. Star Wars 31; "Return to Tatooine". Notes & Trivia * Appearances Films * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - Deleted scenes. Comics * Star Wars 1 * Star Wars 17 - Referenced only. * Star Wars 31 * Star Wars: Empire 8 Books * Classic Star Wars: Luke's Fate * Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Skywalker - 1st appearance. * Star Wars: The Life of Luke Skywalker Video games * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike Role-playing games * Star Wars Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi - "The Pit". Other media * Star Wars: The Original Radio Drama See also References Category:Mechanics Category:Mechanical engineering